


Just Us

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, Coming Out, Flufftober, Future, Nervous Max, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: All grown up, Max has a secret he's never shared with anyone.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for a while now I've had a HC that Max would've been Bisexual, and that's where this stems from. Hope you like it.
> 
> Today's prompt: Future

"Hey Alec," Max's voice was slightly muffled over the phone, "Can I talk to you?"

"Max! Of course, what's up?" Alec responded enthusiastically, jumping off the sofa as his sister attempted to grab the phone from him.

"It's more of an in person conversation." 

"The other idiots are around right now," Alec had taken to referencing all his siblings as idiots very early on. It was a term of endearment, and they knew it, although it was still often commented on with mock aggression, especially by Izzy, "and so's Magnus, of course. You're welcome to join us, or you can wait," Alec answered, Izzy and Jace making kissing noises when Alec mentioned Magnus.

"Oh, I er," Max hesitated, frowning slightly, and Alec couldn't help but panic.

"Is everything okay, Max?"

"Yeah, I, er, I'll come over."

Max was nearly 18, he was quiet compared to when he was a child, and Alec, Izzy and Jace always worried a little about him, but he'd always insisted he was fine. He still read his comics and Naruto books, and could still fall asleep anywhere, even when he knew Jace would play a prank on him if he did. 

There was a soft knock on Alec's door, Alec abandoning his siblings and husband to pull Max into the house and straight through to his bedroom. It was the only room in the house that Izzy and Jace would never go in without knocking, after they'd walking in on Alec and Magnus not long after the two of them had first moved in together. 

Alec sat down first, perching on the edge of the bed as Max sat cross-legged at the end of it, his hand running through his sandy coloured hair as he bit his lip, watching his oldest brother. He looked every bit the 5 year old being told off that Alec remembered, not the almost adult little brother that he was now.

"So, what's up?" Alec asked when it became clear that Max wasn't about to start the conversation.

Max didn't reply straight away, his fingers tugging at his hair before releasing it, moving his hands instead so he could play with the sleeves of his jumper, picking at the hem. "I've been trying to work myself out in the past few years," he paused, taking a deep breath, "and I think I've finally understood what I am." Another breath, "I don't want to tell mom and dad, but, I knew you'd understand."

"Max, what is it?" Alec asked seriously, his eyes lingering on his brother.

"I'm bisexual." Max mumbled out, unable to meet Alec's gaze.

Alec's look turned soft, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Oh, now I understand!" He spoke calmly as a hand moved to rest on Max's knee. "That's awesome Max, thank you for telling me, and trusting me."

"I'd be foolish not to, your husband's bi too." Max pointed out with a shrug.

"True that." Alec agreed, laughing softly. "Are you okay?"

Max paused again to think, biting his lip the same way Alec did when he was nervous. "I think so. Can we just keep this between us for now though?"

"You know Jace and Izzy will love you no matter what, right?" Alec asked, watching as Max nodded slowly. Alec smiled, pulling Max into a hug, "Good, but for now, just us."


End file.
